Edd and Eddy's Kinky Halloween
by chelseyelric
Summary: Edd wears something no one would have ever expected and things happen at Eddy's house. Hot stuff, kinky stuff! Nuff stuff said! XD Prequal to my fic: You Can't HolED Love in a Beaker


Hi there! This is my 3rd fanfic, but my first about Double D and Eddy. Ok, so I wrote this story to begin as if it were one of their episodes, but as it continues, it gets more and more realistic. Also, during the last section, I refure to Double D mostly as Edd, so please don't get confused with Ed. *shivers* Anyway, enjoy, rate and comment, if you would. :)

sentence "speaking"  
'thinking'  
*action*

On with the show, already! XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edd and Eddy's Kinky Halloween~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, dorks...and Naz, time to draw." Kevin held out his red hat with the halloween costume ideas inside.

The infamous cul'du'sac kids of Peach Creek had agreed that that year, they would write down two costume ideas, put them into a hat and wear the costume they pulled from a hat as a dare. Sarah went first.

"Cool! I get to be a ninja! You go next, Jimmy!" Her blonde friend covered his eyes and timidlly reached his hand into the hat. "I'm a zombie? I guess that's ok."

He tried his best to do a scary zombie impression, but not even Ed knew how to react to his failure.

"Plank wants to go next!" Jonny poked his imaginary friend inside the hat and a paper stuck inside a slot in the wood.

"A monkey. All right, Plank! I hope I'm the tree!" Jonny reached his hand in and pulled out a paper. "A genie? Aw, man." He sulked off.

After yelling, "Oh, me, me!" Ed went next. "A ladybug! I will be the scariest ladybug that I can be! RAWR!" "Yeaaah. Right. I'll go next, dudes," said Naz. "Im a sumo wrestler. *giggle* Cool. You next, Rolf."

"Ah, yes. It is the son of a sheperd's turn, thank you very much" he reached his hand in, sniffed, licked and listed to the paper before he opeded it.

"A Cou-ard-ly Lion. What is this Couardly lion?" he asked.

"He's a character from a movie. I'll tell you about it later, but it's my turn" said Kevin as he drew. "A fairy!? What the f***!? I want a do over!" He was told he couldn't get one.

Eddy was cracking up until Kevin shoved the hat in his face. "Your turn, dork."

"Fine." He reached in and opened it. "A vampire? Lame and overdone, but better then a fairy." he snickered.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me," said Double D. "Did you sanitize this hat first, Kevin?"

He reached in and opened the paper, only to close it again quickly and shove it into his hat, blushing and saying 'Oh my'.

"What is it, Sockhead? What'd ya get?" Eddy tried to pull his hat off but Double D held it firmly in place.

"N-no-nothing! You don't need to know!" he yelled and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What's eatin' him?" Eddy asked Ed.

"I don't know. Maybe his toast was burning. I know I run like that when my toast is burning and you can't rush things that are already in a hurry, Eddy."

"You're and idiot, Ed." "Ding Dong!"

"There are certain things that you have to wear to make your costume valid," said Naz. "You have a list on your paper. Any questions?"

No one spoke. "Alright then."

We'll all meet up in the junkyard at the appointed time. Anyone who doesn't show up in the correct costume or on time will loose the dare. And we all know the consiquences, right?" everyone shuddered.

"Good"

She picked up her backpack, walked out of the cafeteria and everyone followed suit.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$HALLOWEEN$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ed and Eddy walked toward the junkyard through the lane.

"Hmm, I wonder if we should get Sockhead," Eddy asked himself aloud.

"No no, Eddy," Ed grabbed his head and started petting it, messing up his already messy hair.

"We must give him space to grow and not disturb the balance of his tightrope. I heard that in a movie once." He forced his way out of Ed's grip.

"Don't touch me! Where you dropped on your head as a baby, Ed?"

"How could you tell?"

"Lucky guess,Ed."

As they passed Double D's house, Eddy looked up and his eyes grew wide. He could have sworn on his stack of his special records that he saw the black silouette of a girl changing in Double D's room.

He stared for a while, becoming more and more curious as to who it was that would be changing in Double D's house, when the curtain was drawn.

He awoke from his trance and ran after Ed, seeing that he was already to the end of the sidewalk.

"Hey, mono-brow. Did Sockhead tell you about a new girlfriend?"

"No."

"A cousin coming to town?"

"No."

"Hmmm." Could goodie two shoes Eddward be hiding something?

He sighed as he checked himself over in the mirror again. Curse his perfectionist ways.

His little bonnet and make-up looked nice, his heals fit just right, his dress wasn't too tight and his choker looked cute. It was all of these things that made him sigh again.

He was a boy, and he shouldn't have to look like this, even for a bet. But, a bet was a bet, so he had to go through with it. That's just the kind of person he was.

'Oh, wait! I did one of my buttons wrong.' He unbuttoned the first two buttons and pulled the straps down. 'Good, I didn't sew it wrong.'

He slipped everything back into place and tied his bow tighter on the back of his dress, when he felt something...like someone was watching him.

He turned around and saw Eddy, his face inluminated by the light streaming out of Double D's window.

He was staring up at him with a blush on his face and his mouth slightly agape as if in awe, exposing his fake vampire teeth the tiniest bit.

Eddward ran to the window and drew the curtains.

His best friend had just seen him in a dress! Well, he would have eventually, but the look on his face...it looked almost like worship.

He should have thought that was weird, but because of that face, he started thinking other things. 'Does he like this costume?'

'Does he like me in it? Does he like me? If so, does that mean Eddy is gay? Do I want him to like me that way? Am I gay?'

He'd never given much thought to any of this. But, now that he did, he realized he was with Eddy all the time.

'I know all of Eddy's secrets and he knows all of mine. He's always there for me when I'm lonely and he's grown to be very aesthetically pleasing, though I'd never tell anyone I thought that.'

'And five years ago... Oh my God! I think I AM gay!' All of these thoughts gushed out of his head before he was even halfway to his destination.

"Alright, everyone here?" asked Naz.

"Kevin, Jonny and Plank, Jimmy, Rolf, Sarah, Ed, Eddy, and...wait. Ed? Eddy? Have you seen Double D?"

"Nope" said Ed. Eddy stopped laughing at Kevin's frilly pink leotard and tutu long enough to say that he hadn't seen him.

"Well, it's not quite time yet. In the meantime, lets check everyone's costumes." She started with Jonny and Plank because they where the closest.

Jonny handed his and Plank's paper to her. She said everything he needed out loud (The purple bikini top and veil drew some snickers from their group.)

"Check. Alright, Jonny. You're good. Now, Plank." She went through the list and he checked out, too. Not that it would have mattered either way.

Then she went to Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Ed and Eddy which proved to be very hard to do in her sumo suit.

"Ok, everyone checks out. Double D has one minute before he forfeits." Just then, she gasped.

Everyone turned around to see what was wrong and they fell silent. A beautiful girl was walking in their direction. All of the boys were drooling, even Ed. This girl was just so pretty.

Her long blonde hair was pulled up into pony tails; her make-up was done perfectly.

The bell on her lacey choker jingled with every step she took.

Her increadibly short skirt was dancing in the wind, and her heals clacked against the ground until she came to a stop in front of Naz.

"I'm here," came a familiar voice from her lovely glossed lips. Then all at once the group understood.

With horror they screamed, "DOUBLE D?!?"

'Holy crap! It's the girl I saw earlier! She's hotter then I thought.'

She stopped in front of Naz and said, "I'm here."

Eddy didn't understand why she sounded like Double D at first, but then it hit him. It WAS Double D!

Oh, God! He handed Naz his paper and she checked off everything, saying, obviously, that his french maid outfit was complete.

He saw Edd nervously look up, and when he met his gaze, he hid his face.

After the kids had gotten over their shock, somewhat, Naz announced that it was time to start trick or treating.

Even though he was 16, Eddy had never gotten over his love of candy. He didn't care if anyone thought he was immature. Free candy, baby!

Everyone started walking out of the junkyard when Double D shyly came over to his best friends.

"Hi, guys." he said, holding his folded hands in front of him. Ed grabbed him and picked him up.

"You're so pretty, Double D! Is this a wig?" He started tugging on a ponytail and Double D squealed in pain.

"No, Ed! That's my actual hair and that hurts! Can you stop?"

Ed set him down right in front of Eddy and he felt himself blush, hard.

'Oh, gosh, he's wearing everything!' And because Double D was a perfectionest from birth, Eddy could tell he didn't have a flaw about him.

Mascara, the tiny bonnet, gloves. Double D looked gorgeous!

No no no! This was Double D! He couldn't get excited! After all, he wasn't that way. It was just because of his costume! That's right.

Eddy didn't like him like that! Did he? Eddy closed his eyes and moved away from him.

"Let's go get that candy, boys!" he said nervously.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$POST TRICK OR TREATING$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The Ed's were supposed to go to Eddy's for their first sleep-over in two weeks, and Ed really wanted to go with his friends, but Jimmy and Sarah were afraid to walk home by themselves.

Sarah threatened to tell their mother that he left her alone, so he was forced to go with them.

Edd and Eddy walked slowly to the house, went through the room's sliding door and dumped their loot on the floor.

Eddy went strait for the jawbreakers (after taking out his teeth of course), but Double D chose to suck on a sugar-free lollipop.

Eddy had learned not to try and shove the whole thing in his cheek, so he held it an inch in front of his face and continually licked, making Double D blush.

They sat there in silence, each getting turned on by the other's sucking and licking, until it was broken by Eddy. "Nice dress, Double D." He mentally slapped himself.

"It's fine, Eddy. Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to." Double D wrapped the stick to his sucker up neatly and tucked his knees to his chin.

"No, no! I mean it!" Eddy set his jawbreaker down on his floor, not caring if he got the carpet sticky.

"You look great. I would have never thought you could look so..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

After a second, Double D got a bit aggitated. He hated when someone didn't finish a sentence.

Eddward closed the small distance between them and forced Eddy to look into his eyes.

"So...what? Finish your sentence, Eddy. It's bad grammer." Double D stayed in front of Eddy, refusing to move until he got an answer.

"...cute, ok? You're cuter then any girl I've ever seen. Happy?" He turned his head, too emberassed to look him in the eye.

What if Double D thought he was gross for finding him attractive?

There was a short silence.

Double D leant in close, and Eddy thought he was going to kiss him, but at the last minute he moved his face next to his ear.

"Eddy," his warm breath ghosted over his sensitive skin. "Do you like me?" he whispered.

Eddy looked at him and stuttered, but before he could finish what he was going to say, Double D touched his lips gently to his friend's in something softer than a kiss.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," he said and did it again.

Eddy tried to hide his moan, but it came out anyway in a strange sort of gasp.

He put his hands on Edd's shoulders and began to push him away, but slid his arms around his neck instead.

The kiss was inexperienced, yet passionate. It was so different from their first kiss five years ago, when Kevin had blackmailed him to kiss Double D in front of Naz.

They broke for air, and Eddy was trying to avoid looking at Edd, but he had no problem looking at Eddy.

He was flushed and panting heavily, even though they'd only kissed for a short time and his shirt had ridden up just a bit.

His gaze traveled lower and that's when he noticed that Eddy was really hard. He knew that he had to ask now.

"Eddy, how far do you intend to go with this?" he asked in a serious yet flirtatious voice as he traced his fingertips from his collerbone down to the rim of his pants.

Eddy shivered hard and didn't answer right away. How far WAS he willing to go?

He'd just realized that night that he felt this way about Double D and yet they were about to do something really serious.

He was scared and confused, but he did like Double D, and he looked really sexy in that maid outfit.

It only took a second to push Eddward onto his back.

"I want you, Double D...but I don't know what to do." Edd smiled tenderly. He'd read a little about this subject in random magazine articles.

"That's alright. I'll help you, Skipper." Eddy blushed furiously at the use of his middle name, but let it slide.

"First, preperation, otherwise known as foreplay. Would you like me to pleasure you first, or you me?" he asked seductivley.

Eddy ground his erection into Double D's and he cried out in surprised bliss.

"You, please," he said while he gave what he hoped was a hot grin.

A million jolts shot through Double D's body when he saw Eddy look at him like that.

"O-ok. St-stand up, please." he said.

Eddy was confused, but he figured Edd knew what he was talking about.

Just as he stood fully, Double D told him not to laugh. 'Why the hell would I laugh at a time like this?' he thought.

Edd slowly took hold of his skirt and pulled it up, revealing white, thigh length socks and lacy white panties with his engorged erection peeking out of the top.

Eddy could only stare in shock. This was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen!

His mouth went dry, so he had to clear his troat to ask what he had to do next.

"Take off your shoes." he said. Ok, easy enough.

He did and waited for further instruction.

"N-now, put it on my..." he hated unfinished sentences, but Edd was just too embarrassed.

Eddy hoped he understood and gently set his foot on top of his friend's "neatly wrapped package" and moved it.

"It's not good grammer to leave a sentence unfinished, Double D." Eddy teased.

A silent scream of pleasure ripped from Double D's throat and his eyes squeezed shut. He'd never felt anything like this before.

He'd read about it, and touched himself once, just to see what it was like, but, for some reason, he was more turned on by Eddy's touch.

His course and nervous movements where doing mind numbing things to him and there was the most delicious friction due to Eddy's sock.

Edd couldn't stop his groans, moans and gasps and his legs closed around Eddy's foot without thinking.

Eddy was so emberrased and turned on.

He was watching his best friend rithe with pleasure and could feel Edd's hard on rub harder and faster on his foot.

He just couldn't help himself; it was too much. He threw his head back and came right there.

Yep, just from touching SOMEONE ELSE! Eddy instantly grabbed himself in shame and backed away.

Double D whimpered at the lose and sat up.

"Eddy, what's wrong?" he asked. 'I hope he's not having second thoughts.'

"It-it's nothing" he said still holding himself and looking as if he were about to cry. Edd's eyes grew wide.

He was naive in some sense, but not stupid. "Eddy, did you already cum?"

He slid down the wall. "I'm sorry. It's been awile."

Double D crawled over and kissed him tenderlly.

"It's ok. I don't mind." he kissed him once again, but this time, he swiped his tounge across Eddy's bottom lip, questioningly.

He whimpered and parted his lips a bit. That was just enough.

Double D snaked his tounge inside Eddy's moist mouth and could taste the remnants of his jawbreaker.

He plundered the cavern shamlessly and while Eddy was distracted, he slid his hands down to Eddy's pants again.

"Let me help you, Master Eddy." he whispered. At this, Eddy's already flushed face became a darker shade of red.

Double D slid down and used his nible fingers to undo the zipper and button.

He slid Eddy's pants down along with his soiled boxers.

He gently lifted Eddy's slick, half risen member to his lips, knowing that he was incredibly sensitive from post climax.

"Shall I clean you off, Master?" he asked looking up. "It IS a maid's job, after all."

Eddy didn't feel like he could even think straight, but Eddward refused to go any further without instruction from his Master.

He squeezed him a little and Eddy gasped.

"Tell me." he said as he rubbed his thum over the tip of the head.

"Ah! Please, Double D?" he begged.

"As you wish, Master" he said and set to work.

He didn't put it in his mouth. He just licked everywhere, making sure not one drop of Eddy was wasted and by then, Eddy was a quivering mass of euphoria.

Edd loved seeing him like that, but it was time for him to have a bit of fun as well.

He walked to the center of the room and sat down with Eddy's questioning gaze on him.

"Watch." A simple request.

He started stripping, starting with his socks, revealing his thin, smooth legs.

'He shaved,' thought Eddy.

Then he danced his hands along his midsection and undid the large bow on the back of his dress.

He lazily held out the ribbon and let it fall beside him.

He resumed his hand's journey upward and undid his buttons much too slow, but Eddy just watched as he was told.

Once the buttons where undone, he slipped his palms under the straps and slid them down his shoulders.

He got onto his hands and knees (exposing his backside to Eddy), slid the dress down, shaking his hips just a bit and kicked it away as he flipped back over.

As he watched the tantilizing display, Eddy had unknowinglly began stroking himself.

Edd desided that he would let Eddy join now.

"Come here, please, Master."

Eddy almost ran.

Edd laid down and invited Eddy to straddle him.

He wrapped his arms around Eddy's neck and drew him in for a few hot kisses before he told him to undress as well.

Eddy did as he slowly did as he was told and eventually got down to his boxers.

"I'd like to try something, Eddy. It's called 'sixty-nining it.' Do you know what that is?"

He looked away and nodded.

He didn't know why he was being so shy, but he'd never done anything like this with someone before; especially his best friend.

"I'd like you to be on top, Eddy, if that's alright."

He nodded again and got on top, exposing himself to Double D.

Edd wasted no time in removing Eddy's boxers from his hips and watch as he shuddered from being completely naked.

Eddy, fingers shaking, took hold of Edd's lacy panties and slid them down. His erection got caught and sprang back up, making him gasp at the sensation.

Eddy smirked at this and found a bit of confidence. He took hold of little Edd and licked the tops opening.

Double D let out a throaty moan and bucked his hips.

'Oh, so that's how he wants it?' he thought.

He suckled Eddy's head and lightly massaged his balls, making his vision blur for a second.

'Oh, it's on!'

He took Edd in all the way to the hilt and he could feel Edd convulse and shout.

'He's close' he thought and remembered that he hadn't come yet that night.

Edd dug his nails into Eddy's thighs and did the same as Eddy had.

Eddy's moans trippled his pleasure and desided he wanted more of that feeling.

They both rocked and scratched and nibbled and teased until Ed finally slid over the edge shouting Eddy's name with Eddy not far behind.

They hugged each other and their eyes became heavy with sleep.

"Best Halloween ever," they said at the same time and laughed.

"So, does this mean we're going out?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know, do you want to?" Double D asked with a knowing smirk.

"Nope," he said.

Double D looked scared and almost pulled away until he saw Eddy holding back laughter.

"Your horrible," he whispered.

"And you love me anyway," Eddy teased.

Double D blushed and hid his face.

"Yes I do."

It was Eddy's turn to blush.

Edd looked up and they kissed one more time before they slipped into a peaceful sleep, more together then they had ever been.

Yay! It's finally finished! It took me a month 2 finish it just because I'd been trying to make it awsome. Plz comment? XD Anyway, I'm hoping to make some more stories centered around holidays, including Valintine's Day (their true first time) and the 4th of July (ice, nuff said!) even though i think they're in Canada. plz keep an eye out? :)


End file.
